<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daytripping by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037634">Daytripping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Humor, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, good, you found him.  He’s high.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daytripping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "tripping" and originally posted in 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eliot!” said Hardison, grinning.  “Have I ever told you I like your hair?  ‘Cause I do!  It’s so…  I’m gonna touch it!”</p>
<p>“What—?”  Eliot began, and barely caught the other man as he launched himself forward.  “Whoa – <i>what</i>?”</p>
<p>“Oh, good, you found him.”  Parker jogged up to them.  “He’s high.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“As a kite!” said Hardison.  He leaned on Eliot’s shoulder, running fingers through his hair as the hitter tried to duck away.  “Means I don’t care you’re gonna hit me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna hit you,” Eliot sighed.  “Let’s put you to bed.”</p>
<p>“You, too?”</p>
<p>Parker grinned.  “Us, too.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>